The design of pressure-compensated electronic enclosures for maritime applications is challenging due to the large range of thermal expansion and contraction and due to the extensive range of temperatures that these devices are required to operate within. For example, in many undersea applications, outboard electronics are typically packaged in a metallic enclosure to provide shelter from the surrounding seawater. One approach is the use of a pressure vessel which is typically filled with nitrogen or some other inert gas in order to avoid internal condensation. Since the gas within the enclosure is compressible, the enclosure walls have to be robust enough to withstand the external hydrostatic pressure. For this reason, pressure vessels tend to be heavy, expensive, and quite large relative to the size of the packaged electronics. Alternatives are desired.